The Cancer Control Program for Family Practitioners is designed to create an awareness of cancer as a disease and as a public health problem and to introduce the family practitioner to his role in cancer control at the community level. The program is offered in two parts: 1) an intrainstitutional rotation in oncology at UTSCC for family practice residents and 2) an extrainstitutional program in participating community hospitals. The one- or two-month rotation is divided into two-week segments devoted to four major sites of cancer: 1) breast, 2) head, neck, and skin, 3) gastrointestinal tract, and 4) gynecologic structures. The extrainstitutional program consists of educational programs in oncology given by UTSCC faculty at training hospitals for family practice residents that request them. Both components of the program provide current knowledge of prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation of patients with cancer and of specialized facilities available and needed for these interventions.